Is not a goodbye
by hikari-loka
Summary: No me recuerda…En su estomago se formo un vació…No me recuerda…Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta…no me recuerda…Su corazón se rompió. ¡PAPÁ!... Este tan solo es nuestro hasta luego.


**Is not a goodbye**

**Song:**

_From y to y - Hatsune Miku_

_Senaka wo mukete kimi wa aruki dashita_  
_kawasu kotoba mo nai mama_  
_yureru kokoro no naka kodomo no youni sakenda_  
_ikanai de ikanai de, nee_

_Senaka wo mukete boku wa aruki dashita_  
_namida ochiru mae ni ikana kya_  
_shiawase sugiru no wa kirai da to itsuwatta_  
_tsuyogatte tebanashita risou no, mirai_

-¡Hahahaha!

Un risa melodiosa se dejo llevar por el viento, se podían escuchar pequeñas y ligeras pisadas que surcaba con rapidez el lugar, un vestido de un hermoso blanco puro revoloteaba como una nube y gracias a los rayos del sol parecía como si brillaba por si solo. Hermosos cabellos de seda negros bailaban en el aire y una sonrisa se deslizaba por unos labios rosados.

-¡Hahahaha! vamos papá, si no te vas a quedar atrás

El general Kozmotis Pitchiner observaba como su hija corría a través del inmenso campo cerca del lago observando las flores, los animales y toda la hermosa naturaleza que la rodeaba. Sus ojos, a pesar de estar enmarcados por unas gruesas ojeras, tan solo emanaban amor hacia su pequeña, por un momento se detuvo para reposar sobre una gran piedra mientras observaba como la menor se divertía en el campo.

Dejo escapar un suspiro largo entre sus labios, pero no dejo ver su cansancio, no quería que su hija se preocupara ante esto, días y a veces hasta meses esperaba por tener momentos de tranquilidad como este y no quería que se arruinasen, por desgracia la pelea contra los fearlings lo desgastaba mucho y sobre todo, le quitaba el tiempo con su pequeña.

Por un momento cerró los ojos, relajando su cuerpo, no, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas, era parte de su deber, ahora tan solo debía disfrutar el momento, todo lo demás no era importante ahora.

-¡Papá, papá, mira!

Sintió como la menor le jalaba de sus ropas y al bajar su mirada ámbar pudo observar cómo está entre sus manitas le ofrecía una pequeña azucena blanca, sonrió ante esto y con delicadeza agarro a la menor para colocarla en sus piernas

-¿No es hermosa?

La sonrisa de Seraphina era amplia y llena de entusiasmo tanto que no pudo evitar contener una pequeña risita, con su mano acaricio lentamente los finos cabellos negros y coloco un tierno beso en su frente.

-Sí, es preciosa.

A pesar de toda las calumnias y el sufrimiento, todo valía la pena por ver a su pequeña feliz, si podía tener aunque sea un momento con ella era suficiente, daría su vida para proteger su inocencia y velar por su cuidado, no importaba cuanto tuviera que sacrifica, pero sabía que todo algún día seria recompensado, solo tenía que esperar, muy pronto estaría por completo con su Seraphina, solo tenía que aguantar un poco más.

* * *

_mirai, mirai, mirai, mirai, mirai,_  
_torimodosenu,_  
_negai. negai, negai, negai, negai, Ah~_

_Sukoshi hiroku kanjiru kono semai wanruumu_  
_kokoro no sukima wo hirogeru youda_  
_sukoshi nagaku kanjiru honno ippun ichibyou_  
_kimi to sugosetara, to_

-¡PAPÁ!

La menor se escapo de los brazos de su tutor mientras corría con todo lo que podía para llegar a su padre, millones de lagrimas cristalinas escapaban por sus ojos. Kozmotis pudo escuchar como lo llamaban pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo alguien lo abrazo por la espalda, sintió como unas pequeñas manos se aferraban a sus piernas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al instante pudo reconocer de quien pertenecían, no solo por la voz sino también por la calidez que emanaba la muestra de afecto.

Con cuidado se soltó del agarre y se hinco frente a la menor para poder verla bien a la cara, pudo ver las lagrimas que caían de sus mejillas y por un momento su corazón se partió, con delicadeza limpio aquel mar cristalino y abrazo con fuerza a su hija susurrando palabras de consuelo a sus oídos.

-Ya, tranquila, todo estará bien, solo será por un tiempo.

Estuvieron así por unos momentos hasta por fin sintió los sollozos bajar, se separo lentamente de Seraphina y volvió a limpiar sus lagrimas, no perdió ni por un momento el contacto con aquellos ojos dorados que él le había heredado mientras la limpiaba tratando de pasarle por medio de la mirada un poco de consuelo y de valentía, a pesar de que ni el mismo creía tener lo suficiente.

-P-papá ¿Por qué?

Esa pregunta sonó tan lastimera para su corazón que quiso volver a abrazarla pero sabía que si lo hacía no iba a poder aguatar y no volvería a querer soltarla.

-Solo será por un tiempo, tienes que ser valiente, pronto volveré

Vio como la pequeña ante sus palabras se calmaba un poco a pesar de que aun pequeños sollozos se escapaban de sus labios y había un pequeño hipo en su voz, con su mano acaricio por última vez los hermosos cabellos negros de su hija y se paro lentamente no sin antes no olvidarse de darle un pequeño beso en su frente, por fin se dispuso a voltearse para irse hasta que sintió una pequeña mano que sostuvo la suya.

_Negau koto sae yurusarenai sekai nanoka na_  
_tatta hitotsu no uso de sae mo_  
_kimi no namida wo unde shimau_  
_Kazoe kirenai hodo no tsumi wo kasanete kitta_  
_sono te ni fureta koto_  
_kimi to tonari de sotto ikiyou to shita koto_

-Papá…

Sus ojos se volvieron a posar sobre la pequeña y por un momento el calor que emanaba de su mano quiso consumir su corazón, pudo ver como de entre sus ropas Seraphina saco una azucena blanca, la pobre flor estaba un poco marchita pero aun conservaba su belleza sin igual.

-Prométeme que volverás

Con estas palabras la pequeña coloco la flor en la mano que había sostenido de su padre sin soltarlo todavía, él la sostuvo delicadamente para no dañarla y en un segundo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, en un impulso volvió a abrazar a su hija más fuerte que antes.

-¡L-lo prometo!…prometo que volveré

Tanto el padre como la hija disfrutaron de esos últimos momentos juntos, transmitiéndose el mayor afecto que podían antes de soltarse, cuando ambos se separaron en sus caras había una pequeña sonrisa. Kozmotis se enderezo y se percató que su pequeña aun no soltaba la mano donde sostenía la flor, despacio el coloco su otra mano sobre la de ella y la sostuvo en un agarre fuerte pero suave para no dañar las manos de su hija.

-Este tan solo es nuestro hasta luego, ya verás que pronto estaré de vuelta

Con esas últimas palabras dejo escapar sus manos y se enderezo para irse, por un momento cuando estuvo listo, volvió a mirar a la pequeña desde lejos y le hizo pequeño gesto de adiós mientras que con su otra mano sostenía la flor y un pequeño relicario de oro.

Seraphina pudo ver la espalda de su padre mientras partía y ante esto no pudo evitar volver a soltar el llanto, al verlo despedirse, imito el gesto aun con las lagrimas en los ojos y se quedo observando hasta que ya no se veía más de él.

-Vuelve pronto…padre

* * *

_Ima wo hitotsu hirou tabi kako wo hitotsu suteru youna_  
_yuugen no kioku no jikan no naka_  
_soko ni isuwatta dake no boku no sonzai nado_  
_kitto kimi no kioku kara_  
_kieru_

Pequeñas lagrimas de tristeza cayeron sobre el pasto dejando tras de sí pequeñas flores, la madre naturaleza sollozo ante aquel recuerdo. ¿Cuántos siglos no habían pasado ya? Pero por más que el tiempo pase, aquella herida no se curaba de su ser.

Desde que su padre se había ido había contado los días para poder volver a verlo, esperaba con ansias el momento para verlo llegar victorioso y lleno de gloria y recibirlo con un abrazo del cual nadie los pudiera separar.

Pero ese momento nunca llego, por más que pasaban los días el nunca volvía, y así pasaron los años, siempre preguntaba por él y todos le decían que estaba bien, la animaban para ser paciente, el día que llego un guerrero trayendo un mensaje fue el día más feliz de su vida, pero por desgracia, no sabía que en ese instante su vida se iba a caer a pedazo.

El mensajero había traído noticias pero no eran nada buenas…su padre había sido devorado por lo fearlings, al escuchar esto no pudo evitar correr y correr, escapo de donde estaba y se dirigió al campo donde ella y su padre pasaban tiempo junto, al momento se dejo caer en el pasto y lloro como nunca, paso horas y horas dejando salir sus penas hasta que por fin se quedo dormida y al día siguiente despertó de nuevo en su casa, supuso que su tutor la había traído, pero aun así eso no calmo su ser, paso días enteros en su habitación llorar casi todo el tiempo, los demás trataron de animarla pero no había nada que pudiera calmar su tristeza.

Y valla que esa tristeza hasta ahora le había durado, pero no fue solo el hecho de perder a su padre lo que la marco, no, eso no era nada, lo que vino después fue lo peor, no recuerda muy bien como paso, pero solo sabe que se entero de la peor noticia que le pudieran haber dado, su padre, aquel guerrero valiente, leal, de alma pura que tanto admiraba, se había convertido en el rey de las pesadillas. Ante esto no pudo evitar no volver a deprimirse y trato de buscar ayuda para poder salvar a su padre de las garras de los fearlings pero nadie se lo permitió, aun era muy joven para aquel peligro.

Cuando por fin fue creciendo fue cuando se le otorgo la inmortalidad, en ese momento quiso acercarse al rey de las pesadillas, pero el mismo temor que ella sentía y como las pesadillas sabían de su plan, ellos impedían que se acercara y eso la retuvo. Con los años todos los intentos que tuvo tan solo la llevaron a la resignación.

Por un momento sacudió su cabeza, tenía que alejarse de todos esos pensamientos, no eran buenos para ella ni para la naturaleza a su alrededor, tan solo provocaría una tormenta.

Con la misma delicadeza de una dama se levanto, aun tenía trabajo que hacer y necesitaba ponerse en marcha, se limpio su vestido e iba a comenzar a flotar hacia las nubes pero algo la detuvo, un ruido.

_Trum…_

Ese sonido solo podía significar algo…

_Trum…_

El trote de un caballo….

Con rapidez se deslizo entre los rayos que quedaban del sol siguiendo el sonido, estaba segura que en aquel lugar no había caballos.

_Trum_

Escucho el sonido más cerca

Por lo que solo podía significar algo, o más bien_ alguien…_

_TRUM…._

Pitch…

-Pitch Black

Se detuvo por un momento ante el hombre de traje negro, él le estaba dando la espalda mientras acariciaba a una de sus pesadillas en forma de caballo. Al ver aquella espalda Seraphina no pudo evitar que un nudo se le hiciera en la garganta, era exactamente igual que recordaba cuando se había ido. Por un momento quiso escapar pero sus pies parecían no querer responder.

La pesadilla que antes disfrutaba de las caricias de su amo clavo sus ojos en ella, la miro con recelo y dejo escapar un soplido de sus fosas nasales, Pitch al notar esto no pudo evitar voltear al lugar donde ella observaba.

Por unos segundo el corazón de Seraphina se detuvo al ver movimiento en el mayor, cuando sus ojos se encontraron algo en su interior se rompió, pudo jurar que estuvo a punto de derramar una lagrima. Era la misma cara, el mismo cuerpo, los mismos ojos, solo que ahora aquel ámbar estaba opacado por el mal, por un momento su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente con ansiedad y esperanza, sus ojos no se apartaron ni por un momento de la mirada del otro.

Quería saber si la recordaba, quería saber si la reconocía, quería comprobar que tal vez, solo tal vez, quedaba una parte de su padre dentro de él, si tan solo…

_PAPÁ…_

Los ojos del hombre se quedaron un momento observando al espíritu de la naturaleza, no había ninguna expresión en su cara y tan solo tenía una postura indiferente, antes de que Seraphina pudiera decir algo el otro espíritu se disperso en sombra y se monto rápido en su caballo comenzando a cabalgar por el lado contrario, dándole la espalda y llevándose con él, su última esperanza.

_No me recuerda…_

En su estomago se formo un vacio…

_No me recuerda…_

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta

_NO ME RECUERDA…_

Su corazón se rompió…

_¡Ah! mou nido to modorenai no?_  
_koko wa hajimari ka, owari ka_

Sin darse cuenta pequeñas lagrimas se comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, sus labios se comprimieron un poco y se los mordió tratando de reprimir los sollozos, el clima a su alrededor poco a poco se nublo y pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo, todo reflejando su estado de ánimo.

Trato de ser fuerte, trato de retener el llanto, apretó sus puños fuertemente y en su mente se repitió mil palabras de aliento para mejorarse, pero nada de esto la consoló, antes de que pudiera pensar algo ya había caído al piso y se encontraba lanzando gritos al aire que parecía que se le iba a desgarra la garganta

_¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….._

Millones de recuerdo cruzaron ese momento su mente, todos de ella y su padre, su devoción, el amor que le tuvo, como lo protegió, como siempre hacia todo por venir a verla, como a pesar de estar cansado la consentía…todo…

_…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….. !_

¿Por qué…?

¿POR QUÉ…?

¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel?

¿Por qué había dejado que se lleve a alguien tan noble y puro?

¿Por qué no se pudo llevar a alguien más?

¿Por qué…?

Cuando sintió que ya no podía más, su mirada cayó al suelo, lagrimas aun salían de sus ojos y caían al piso formando flores, antes de que volviera a gritar una pequeña lagrima se disolvió en el suelo y de esta surgió una azucena blanca, al ver esto sus ojos se abrieron, con delicadeza la tomo y la arranco, la observo por unos momentos y los recuerdos de aquel día en que su padre se marcho la volvieron a invadir.

_-Este tan solo es nuestro hasta luego, ya verás que pronto estaré de vuelta_

En un arrebato repentino se levanto del lugar donde estaba sin preocuparse de si estaba sucio su vestido o no y comenzó a correr bajo la lluvia atrás del caballo que había partido, corrió con todo lo que pudo ayudándose con el viento y esquivando todo lo que se le pusiera en frente.

Tenía que verlo…

_Su calidez_

Tenía que hacerle recordar

_Su amor_

Recordar todos aquellos momentos, mostrarle su verdadero ser

_Su valentía_

Demostrarle quien era no importa qué...

_Su pureza_

Pudo ver desde lejos al caballo galopar, al parecer se iba acercando a una pequeña cama destruida, acelero un poco el paso, estaba tan cerca, ya podía sentir llegar, por un momento apretó con más fuerza la flor que sostenía en sus manos.

Tan cerca…

_Seraphina_

Un poco más

_Eres mi pequeña_

Un poco

_Es nuestro hasta luego_

Estuvo a punto de llegar al caballo pero al recordar esto algo retumbo en su corazón y la hizo flaquear, entonces tan solo…paró en seco

* * *

_Hiroi beddo de nemuru yoru wa mada akenai_  
_mata hitori de yume wo miru yo_  
_kimi no kioku wo tadoru yume wo_  
_Kazoe kirenai hodo no tsumi wo kasanete kita_  
_sono te ni fureta koto_  
_kimi no tonari de sotto ikiyou to shita koto_  
_kodoku no itami de tsugunau kara_  
_kimi no kioku ni sotto isasete_

Pitch se encontraba galopando de regreso a su guarida antes de que el sol hiciera acto completo de presencia, era de mañana y ya se podía notar la claridad, estaba cerca de la entrada de lo que se podía llamar su "hogar" hasta que algo minucioso llamo su atención.

Exactamente frente a su guarida se encontraba una mujer, su cabello era largo y negro y llevaba un vestido verde, ella se encontraba dándole la espalda y al parecer se encontraba colocando "algo" en la entrada de su reino.

Por un momento dudo en acercarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la mujer noto su presencia, pudo notar la elegancia con la que se volteo y como sus vestidos flotaron en el aire, al verla no pudo evitar ensanchar lo ojos, ahora que lo pensaba, recordaba haber visto esa silueta hace algunos días mientras iba de regreso después de repartir pesadillas a los niños de Europa, había visto una figura no muy lejos de él pero debido a la luz solar que a pesar de que había nubes y era algo tarde, sus ojos se debilitaron y no pudo distinguir bien quién era.

Ahora que la observaba bien, pudo notar cierto parecido que le hacía recordar a alguien pero no sabía quién, sintió como sus ojos lo miraban fijamente, era de un color ámbar que por algún motivo se parecía al suyo, pero el detalle que le llamo más la atención fue una pequeña flor que ella llevaba en manos…una azucena blanca.

_TUCK_

Por un momento algo empezó a sonar dentro de él, pudo sentir una sensación de revoltijo como si algo hubiera despertado en su ser, dentro de su mente una voz comenzó a sonar en un pequeño susurro, la voz de una niña

_Vamos papá, si no te vas a quedar atrás_

Por un momento volvió a enfocar su mirada en la mujer, la cual ahora sonreía, pero al verla su silueta se comenzó a deformar mostrando ante sus ojos un versión pequeña de ella que le era demasiado familiar, antes de que pudiera hacer algo sus labios ya se habían abierto y su boca dejo escapar un nombre que fue llevado por el viento.

-Seraphina…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la mujer amplio su sonrisa y con su mano se despidió, dejando caer la flor delicadamente en el pasto, sus labios rosados se abrieron lentamente y tan melodiosa como parecía que fuera su voz dejo escapar unas palabras.

-Nos vemos

Y desapareció…

* * *

No lo podía creer, el la había reconocido, sus ojos se ampliaron al verla e incluso había pronunciado su nombre, sintió la alegría rebozar dentro de ella, pero sabía que se tenía que controlar, este apenas y era el primer paso, aun quedaba mucho. Pero algo era algo…

¡La había reconocido!

Tal vez, solo tal vez…había un poco de esperanza

_Kawaranai kimochi de matta deaetara ii ne_  
_soshite wo te wo tsunagou_  
_sono toki made_  
_'matta ne'_

* * *

(N/A): Para quienes no lo sepan la madre naturaleza o Seraphina Pitchiner (nombre aun no confirmado) es hija de Kozmotis Pitchiner (Pitch Black).


End file.
